Vehicles (C2C) and infrastructure units (C2I) are typically involved in vehicle-to-environment communication (C2X). For this purpose, vehicle communication units which meet the typical automotive requirements, in particular cover large temperature ranges and have a high degree of safety and low power consumption, are used in vehicles. These vehicle communication units are also referred to as vehicle routers within the scope of vehicle-to-environment communication. With respect to the communication technology, the infrastructure units, which are also referred to as roadside units (RSU), have basically similar requirements.
US 2005/0137786 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses, inter alia, a system in which traffic lights at intersections in a vehicle-to-infrastructure communication output a stop signal if the traffic lights display a red stop signal. In this way, the driver can be assisted in also complying with the signal. However, various devices with different interfaces are typically used as communication devices for the vehicle units (OBU—On Board Units) and the infrastructure units (RSU—Road Side Units).